


Forgotten Reminders

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [18]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Original Non-Human Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reminder only works when you remember it's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #5: Note to Self. Anything from a pencil jot on a paper cuff or a string on a finger to a modern sticky note or a cell phone alarm. Doesn't matter who the writer is, so long as there's something he/she needs a reminder for.

I was emptying my pockets after an afternoon of errands when I felt something unexpected. I drew it out, then remembered why it was there. "Drat!"

The old boot-lace dangled from my fingers and Spencer immediately turned his attention from the paper packet he'd been worrying to the lace, eagerly snapping at it with his teeth. The frayed end unraveled further and Spencer pulled out a long string that I only just managed to yank away before he swallowed it.

Holmes raised an eyebrow at me. "Forgot something?" he teased.

"Yes," I groaned, glancing out the window at the thickly falling snow. "But I'm not going back out for it now. I will have to try again tomorrow."

"Perhaps you ought to tie it around your wrist instead."

"I shall have to hold it in my hand, I think. On my wrist it will still be out of sight."

The weather had cleared up by the next afternoon, so I went out for a walk, the lace tucked into my glove so I could both feel it and would see it when I removed my glove. It was a lovely afternoon, with the weak sun glinting on the new snow.

When I arrived home, I pulled off my gloves and the boot-lace fell onto the rug before my feet.

"Oh, bother!"


End file.
